All Grown Up: A Christmas Party for Two
by Zach09
Summary: When Kimi is told that she can throw a Christmas party for her grade, what will she do when no one shows up? Please R&R!
1. Snow Day

**A Christmas Party for Two**

By: Zach McGranahan

Chapter 1:

A Snow Day

"Snow! It's snowing! Wait what day is it?" Kimi asked Chuckie.

"I think it's December first. Why?" Chuckie scrached his head.

"Oh, no reason." Kimi ran up stairs to her parents room, "Dad?"  
"Yeah Kimi?" Chaz asked.

"Guess what!" Kimi said.

"What?" Chaz asked.

"Do you remember when you said that if it snows on December first I can throw a party for my whole grade?" Kimi asked her step-dad.

"Yes." Chaz started to get out of bed.

"Well, today is December first and it is snowing so, I get to have a party!" Kimi ran out of their room into hers. She grabbed the phone and called Lil.

"Hello?" Lil asked rubbing her eyes.

"Lil, its Kimi and I have major news!" Kimi told her.

"What is it?" Lil asked.

"I get to throw a party!" Kimi shouted into the phone.

"Really? Awsome!" Lil said.

"I have to go and start on the plans. Bye." Kimi hung up the phone.

"Hey Chuck, turn on the news." Kimi said as she wrote down ideas for her party.

"Ok." Chuckie flipped through the to find channel 42 morning news, "Look! We don't have to go to school today!"

"Yes! More time to work." Kimi started to flip threw the year book.

"What are you doing?" Chuckie asked.

"I'm getting things ready for the party I get to throw." Kimi said.

"Oh, ok." Chuckie sat down on the couch.

Kimi worked and worked on her invatations for her classmates. It took her a hour and a half to finnish all seventy-nine of them.

"Finally." she said.

"Huh?" Chuckie asked.

"I'm done with the invites. Now to work on the entertainment." Kimi got back to work.

"What if it turns out like Angelica's did?" Chuckie asked.

"Trust me, it won't." Kimi assured him.

"Ok." Chuckie flipped through the channels again.

"I should have Savannah's band play at the party!" Kimi exclaimed.

"Um Kimi, Savannah is a Sophmore. I don't think she wants to play at a Freshmen party." Chuckie said.

"You never know. I'll call her a see." Kimi picked up the phone and called Savannah.

"Hello, this is Savannah, who are you?" Savannah asked.  
"It's Kimi." she said.

"Who?" Savannah asked.

"Kimi, you know Angelica's friend?" Kimi explained.

"Oh yeah, I thought your voice sounded familiar. So, what do you want?" Savannah asked.

"I'm having this party and I was wondering if your band could preform?" Kimi asked.

"Sure." Savannah said.

"Really? Cool! See ya at school tomarrow. Bye." Kimi hung up the phone and looked at Chuckie, "I told you she would." Chuckie rolled his eyes.


	2. School

**Chapter II**

"I can't believe you get to throw a party! Whom did you say was the entertainment?" Lil asked.

"GOTH" Kimi told her.

"You're kidding me? You got Savannah's band to preform at your party? That is so cool!" Lil shouted.

Kimi pulled out her check list for her party. "Now to hand out the invitations." Lil helped pass out the invites to their classmates. One by one, they went to each group at lunch.

"Here ya goes." Kimi handed one to Sean.

"A party, huh? I'll be there!" Sean put it in his back pocket.

"Yes!" Kimi said under her breath.

"What?" Sean asked.

"Oh, nothing." Kimi went to meet Lil.

"Okay, I'm done with mine." Kimi said.

"Me, too. What else is there to do?" Lil asked. Kimi pulled out her list.

"Um, foods, drinks, stuff like that." Kimi said.

"How are you going to get all that stuff?" Lil asked.

"I think I can get stuff from the Java Lava." Kimi said.

"Well, that was easy." She said, "Anything else?"

"Not for today." Said Kimi.

"By the way, when is your party?" Lil asked.

"December 20." Kimi told her.

"That soon?" Lil asked.

"Yeah." Kimi replied.

"Will you be ready by then?" asked Lil.

"Totally." Kimi said.

"Whatever you say." Lil rolled her eyes.

"What was that for?" Kimi asked.

"What was what for?" Lil asked.

"You just rolled your eyes!" Kimi said.

"I just don't think that you'll be ready in three weeks." Lil explained.

"Of course I will!" Kimi stormed off. Lil went after her, but decided not to, so went to find Tommy.

"Have you talked to Kimi lately?" she asked Tommy.

"No, why?" he asked.

"She had been so strange ever since this whole party thing started." Lil told him.

"Really? Wait, what party?" Tommy asked.

"Kimi gets to throw a party because Chaz and she made a deal that if it snows December first she could." She said.

"Oh. Well, I have to get to class." Tommy walked off.

"There has to be away to bring her back down to earth." Lil thought to herself, "Perfect!" Lil thought of the best idea.


	3. The Plan

**Chapter III**

"So, what's the plan?" Tommy asked Lil over the phone.

"I am going to tell everyone that the party is canceled so then no one comes." Lil said.

"That is really mean." Tommy butted in.

"So? Kimi has asked so high strung because of this all. She has it coming for her." Lil said.

"Okay then, but what if she finds out?" Tommy asked.

"How could she?" Lil asked.

"Someone could ask her if it really is canceled." He said.

"Trust me. They won't." Lil winked.

"Sure." Tommy hung up.

"Okay, I have to get this plan in action!" Lil said to herself.

The next day at school, Kimi wasn't there so Lil told everyone that the party was canceled. All of the students believed her!

"Awesome!" Lil whispered to herself as she walked down the hall, "Goodbye party, hello the same old Kimi!"

"Dude, is it really canceled?" Sean asked.

"Sorry to say, but yeah." Lil told him.

"Dang! I really wanted to come!" He walked away. Lil just laughed.


	4. Where is Everyone?

**Chapter IV**

Kimi looked at the clock, and it was almost eight o'clock.

"It is almost party time!" Kimi told Chuckie.

"Then shouldn't people start to come then?" He asked.

"No, have you ever heard of being fashionably late?" Kimi asked.

"Yeah." Chuckie went up to his room to get changed. Kimi called Lil.

"When are you two getting here?" Kimi asked.  
"We can't come." Lil said.

"Why not?" Kimi asked her.

"I have no clue, our dad just said no. I think it might be because of there being guys there." Lil said.

"That sucks!" Kimi shouted.

"I know. I have to go. Bye!" Lil hung up the phone.

"Okay, now two people can't come." Kimi pouted.

Ten minutes went by and nobody came. Fifteen minutes went and still nobody came. It was already 8:45 and no one was there.

"Where are they?" Kimi asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Replied Chuckie.

"I knew this would totally suck! I'm never throwing another party until I'm sixteen!" Kimi said. She ran up to her room crying. As Kimi did that, the phone rang. It was Tommy.

"Is anyone at the party?" Tommy asked.

"No. Why?" Chuckie asked.

"No reason." Tommy quickly hung up the phone.

"That was weird!" Chuckie said.

"What was?" Kimi asked.

"Oh, nothing." Chuckie said.

"I still can't believe that no one came. Well, there is always next time." Kimi said.

"I thought you were mad?" Chuckie wondered.

"Not any more. I realized that I was really acting strange ever since this whole party thing started." Kimi smiled.

"Ain't that the truth!" Chuckie rolled his eyes.

"Ugh!" Kimi hit her brother with a pillow.

"Hey! What was that for?" Chuckie hit her right back.

"Cuz I felt like it." Kimi whipped Chuckie on the head with her pillow.

"The only thing is, who do you think told everyone not to come?" He wondered.

"I have no clue, but do we really need to know?" Kimi asked.

"I guess not." Chuckie said.

The night went on and Kimi and Chuckie fought. So this just totally goes to show, you don't need a party to have a total blast!

**The End!**


End file.
